dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Венди
thumb|314pxВэнди — девочка с весьма макабрическими взглядами на жизнь и мертвой сестрой-близняшкой. 'Вэнди (Wendy)' 'Инструменты' Топор — "An instrument for Industry and murder." ("Инструмент для труда и убийства.") Элитный топор — "That's one fancy axe." ("Это стильный топор.") Лопата — "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" ("Какие же ужасные секреты мне откроются?") Королевская лопата — "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Руки чешутся покопать ямы.") Кирка — "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." ("Я смогу пробиться внутрь самой земли.") Роскошная кирка — "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, а золото разве не очень мягкое?") Бритва — "This is just for shaving." ("Это просто для бритья.") Молот — "Oh that I may crush the world." ("О, с этим я смогу уничтожить этот мир.") Вилы — "What a devilish tool!" ("Что за дьявольский инструмент!") 'Источники света' Костер и Кострище (при постройке)— "I might survive this night. ("Возможно я переживу эту ночь.") Костер и Кострище (жаркий)— "A vision of Hell!" ("Глаза Ада!") Костер и Кострище (умеренно жаркий)— "It's a fire." ("Это огонь.") Костер и Кострище (почти не горящий)— "The gloom encroaches." ("Мрак прорывается.") Костер и Кострище (потухающий)— "Darkness is looming." ("Тьма получает явный облик.") Костер и Кострище (выгоревший)— "That is not a good sign." ("Это нехороший знак.") Шахтерская каска — "This will keep my hands free." ("Это освободит мне руки.") Светильник Джека — "Spooky illumination." ("Жутковатое свечение.") Фонарь — "Another holdable light." ("Еще один "ручной" свет.") Факел — "A tiny bulwark against the night." ("Маленький бастион против ночи.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак — "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Это для меня, чтобы я клала в него свои вещи.") Свиной мешок — "They are more useful in death" ("От них больше толку когда они мертвы.") Ловушка — "Simple grass has become deadly." ("Обычная трава стала смертоносной.") Ловушка для птиц — "Sticks and silk turned lethal." ("Палки и паутина обратились в смерть.") Сачок — "A prison for tiny insects." ("Тюрьма для маленьких насекомых.") Удочка — "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") Лечебная мазь — "It'll just end up hurt again." ("Это снова прекратит боль.") Медовый бинт — "Life brings pain, pain brings life." ("Жизнь дает страдания,страдания дают жизнь.") Камень-грелка — "There it sits, just taking up space." ("Лежит, только занимая место.") Камень-грелка (холодный) — "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." ("Холодный и безжизненный, как и любой другой камень") Камень-грелка (теплый) — "Even now it's warmth is fading..." (Даже теперь тепло уходит...) Камень-грелка (горячий) — "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." (То что ярче горит, быстрее и выгорает) Спальник — "Sleep is but a temporary death." ("Сон — не что иное как временная смерть.") Меховой спальник - "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." ("Я закутаюсь в пушистые шкуры падших.") Палатка — "Sleep is but a preview of death." ("Сон — не что иное как предшествие смерти.") Зонтик — "The clouds weep." ("Облака плачут.") 'Еда' Улей - "They shall labour so that I can steal." ("Я смогу украсть их труды.") Улей (полон меда) - "Their toils have been fruitful!" ("Плоды их тяжкого труда!") Казан — "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("Вид этого пробивает меня на голод") Казан (готовится, осталось много времени) — "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени) — "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") Казан (приготовилось) — "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Мммм! Готово к употреблению в пищу!") Казан (не удалось добавить ингредиент) — Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка — "What seeds shall I sow?" ("Какие же семена мне лучше посеять?") Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка (растет) — "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." ("Побеги листьев пробиваются из грязи.") Простая грядка/Улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) — "This earth is cold and dead." ("Почва мертвая и холодная.") Холодильник — "It's as cold as my heart." ("Столь же холодный, как и мое сердце.") Сушилка - "I can hang meat here." ("Я могу повесить сюда мясо.") Сушилка (мясо сушится) - "It sways in the drying wind." ("Оно (мясо) качается на иссушающем ветру") Сушилка (высушилось) - "The drying is over." ("Сушка закончилась.") 'Исследования' Научная Машина — "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") Алхимическая Машина — "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") Зимометр — "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" ("Почему мне кажется, что он измеряет мою смертность?") Дождеметр - "It measures cloudiness. I like it when its dreary." ("Этот предмет изучает облачность. Мне нравится его вид в пасмурную погоду.") Громоотвод (не заряжен) — "Focuses the destruction." ("Направляет разрушение.") Громоотвод (заряжен) — "Even its power will fade." ("Даже его мощь угаснет.") Порох — ("Это темный путь, на который я вступаю") 'Бой' Копье — "I have become the destroyer of worlds." ("Я стала разрушителем миров.") Мясная Бита — "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") Бумеранг — "Death return to the sender." ("Смерть возвращается к отправителю.") Бумеранг (попадание по себе) - "Ow! That was karma." ("Ау! Это карма.") Вредоносный Дротик — Усыпляющий Дротик — "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное не вдыхать.") Огненный Дротик — "Shall I burn down the world?" ("Не сожгу ли я этим мир?") Футбольный Шлем — "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") Травяная Броня — "I prolong the inevitable." ("Я лишь отсрочиваю неизбежное.") Деревянная Броня — "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." ("С этим я отсрочу неизбежное чуть дольше.") Мраморная Броня — "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." ("Останавливает кинжалы, что пронзают мое сердце.") Пчелиная Мина — "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Она жужжит, когда я её трясу.") Ловушка Из Зубьев — "A devious surprise from underground." ("Подлый сюрприз из под земли.") 'Конструкции' Улей — "They shall labour so that I can steal." ("Они должны трудиться, чтобы мне было что украсть.") Улей (с медом) — "Their toils have been fruitful!" ("Их труды были плодотворными!") Клетка для птиц — "Some of us can see our cages." ("Не все из нас смогут узнать свои клетки.") Клетка для птиц (занята) — "He is happier now." ("Теперь он счастливее.") Клетка для птиц (занята, птица спит) — "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." ("Он мертв? Нет. Просто спит.") Дом свина — "At least they are comfortable." ("По крайней мере они удобные.") Дом свина (занят и свет выключен) — "Now I'm all alone." ("Теперь я совсем одна.") Дом свина (занят и свет включен) — "I hope he is enjoying himself." ("Надеюсь ему там хорошо одному.") Хижина Зайца — "It is not as edible as it looks" ("Это не столь съедобно, как смотрится.") Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Their defensive value is questionable." ("Их защитная ценность под вопросом.") Стена из травы (размещенная) — "That is the mere suggestion of defense" ("Это просто намек на защиту.") Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "Bundled logs." ("Связанные бревна.") Деревянная стена (размещенная) — "Now I can delay the inevitable." ("Теперь я могу отсрочить неизбежное.") Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "These won't protect me from the demons within." ("Она не защитит от внутренних демонов.") Каменная стена (размещенная) — "What will protect me from what's inside?" ("Что защитит меня от внутреннего врага?") Сундук — "For which to contain my lucre." ("Для хранения моего хабара.") Табличка — "A mark is made, however transient." ("Я оставила след, хоть и эфемерный.") Статуя Максвелла — "He brought me here." ("Он привел меня сюда.") 'Материалы' Веревка — "That would be the easy way out of this place." ("Это был бы простой способ сбежать из этого места.") Доски — "Even Scarier for the trees." ("Еще страшнее для деревьев.") Каменный Блок — "The better to mark graves with." ("Удобно для пометки могил.") Папирус — "For documenting my pain." ("Для документирования моей боли.") Аметист — "Purple like a.. purple thing" ("Фиолетовое как.. Фиолетовая вещь.") Топливо Ужаса — "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." ("Со сном, полным кошмаров, появляется это.") 'Магия' Шляпусник - "This is but a step from madness." ("Ничто иное,как шаг к безумию.") Теневой манипулятор - "I have learnt unspeakable things." ("Я изучила отвратительные вещи.") Мясное чучело — "I'm just putting off the inevitable." ("Я просто отсрочиваю неизбежное.") Флейта Пана — "Music is the window to my empty soul." ("Музыка есть окно к моей пустой душе.") Животворящий амулет — "I wonder who used to own this." ("Интересно, кому он принадлежал.") Ледяной амулет — "A familiar chilling embrace." ("В нем заключен знакомый холод.") Амулет кошмаров — "It's oozing." ("Он сочится.") Человек-оркестр — "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." ("Какую радость доставляли мне подобные инструменты.") Огонь ночи — "Eerie and yet beautiful." ("Жутко, и в то же время красиво.") Броня ночи — "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." ("Абсолютно надёжный способ сойти с ума.") Тёмный Меч — "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." ("Мечты пришли к концу. Острому концу.") Ледяной Посох — "I take comfort in it's emptiness." ("Мне комфортно в его пустоте.") Огненный Посох — "I could set the world on fire!" ("Я могла бы сжечь этот мир!") Посох телелокации - "I could escape if it were more powerful." ("Я смогла бы выбраться отсюда,если бы он был мощнее.") Центр телелокации - "Energy flows through it." ("Через него идет поток энергии.") 'Одежда' Соломенная Шляпа — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") Шляпа бифало — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") Шляпа Пчеловода — "This should keep me protected" ("Она должна меня защитить.") Перьевая шляпа — "Ca-caw!" ("Кар-кар!") Зимняя шапка — "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." ("Она помогает остановить посягательства холода.") Цилиндр — "I shall cover my head." ("Мне стоит прикрыть свою голову.") Трость — "Now I can get nowhere faster." ("Теперь я могу прийти в никуда быстрее.") Удобный Жилет — "It's a... thing." ("Это...Нечто.") Толстовка — "Skin to wear on my skin." ("Кожа поверх моей кожи.") Утепленная Толстовка — "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" ("Она греет моё тело, но что согреет душу?") Шляпа-куст — "Oh to disappear." ("О, чтобы исчезнуть.") Венок — "But I am in mourning..." ("Но я в трауре...") Наушники — Набор для шитья — 'Природа - Растения' Ель Ель — "Nature is so boring." ("Природа такая скучная.") Ель (срубленная) — "Everything dies." (Всё умирает.) Ель (горящая) — "It's burning brightly." ("Ярко горит.") Ель (Сгоревшая) — "Used up and done for." (Использована и покинута) Бревно — "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." ("Если бы деревья могли говорить, они бы кричали видя это") Уголь — "It is cold and dead, like my heart." ("Он холоден и мертв, как моё сердце.") Шишка — "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." ("Крошечная жизнь расположилась в хрупкой смерти") Шипастое дерево Шипастое дерево — "A tree that only knows pain." ("Дерево, которое знает только боль.") Шипастое дерево (срублено) — "Its spikes were no protection." ("Шипы его не защитили.") Шипастое дерево (горит) — "It burning." ("Оно горит.") Шипастое дерево (сгорело) — "Black like my heart." ("Чёрное, как моё сердце.") Саженец Саженец — "It's trying to grow up." ("Оно пытается вырасти.") Саженец (ободран) — "Maybe next time, sapling." ("Возможно в следующий раз, саженец.") Саженец (горит) — "Consigned to the flames." ("Предано огню.") Саженец (в инвентаре) — "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить его.") Ветки — "Plucked from the ground before their prime." ("Вырваны прежде, чем набрали силу") Трава Трава — "It's just a tuft of grass." ("Это просто пучок травы.") Трава (сорвана) — "I like to kill small things." ("Мне нравится убивать маленькие штуки.") Трава (требует удобрений) — "It needs poop." ("Её нужно удобрить.") Трава (горит) — "It smells funny." ("Пахнет весельем.") Трава выкопанная — "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить её.") Трава (в инвентаре) — "I have killed it." ("Я убила её.") Ягодный Куст Ягодный Куст - "A snack perchance?" ("Не перекусить ли?") Ягодный Куст (обобраный)- "I shall have to wait." ("Я должна подождать.") Ягодный Куст (засохший)- "It is barren." ("Он засох.") Ягодный Куст (в инвентаре)- "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить его.") Тростник Тростник - "It's just a bunch of reeds." ("Это просто пучок тростника.") Тростник (собран) - "I have just picked them." ("Я только что взяла его.") Тростник (горит) - "Soon to be ashes." ("Скоро станет пеплом.") Тростник (в инвентаре) - "I like to cut things up." ("Люблю срезать всякие штуки.") Шипастый куст Шипастый куст - "A bush that always hurts." ("Куст, что всегда ранит.") Шипастый куст (горит) - "Even thorn burn." ("Даже шипы горят.") Прочие растения Растение - "An edible plant." ("Съедобное растение ") Растение (растет) - "Keep growing. I'll wait." ("Продолжает расти. Я подожду.") Растение (плод созрел) - "It is ready for harvest." ("Готово к сбору урожая.") Болотное растение - "It's a plant." ("Это растение") Цветок - "It's bright and cheery. Blech." ("Он ярок и радостен. Фу.") Цветок Зла - "At least they're better than the other flowers." ("Хоть эти получше, чем остальные цветы") Приманкоцвет Приманкоцвет - "It consumes all." ("Он пожирает всё") Побеги приманкоцвета - "They follow their master's every wish." ("Они выполняют любую прихоть хозяина") 'Природа - объекты' Алтарь Алтарь - Алтарь (активирован) - "A futile ward." ("Бесполезная защита") Ульи Дикий улей - "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." ("Жалкий улей из отбросов и пыльцы.") Улей пчел-убийц - "They hide in their fortress of hate." ("Они прячутся в своей крепости ненависти") Соты - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." ("Кусочки улья, разрозненные.") Валун Валун - "Even that is not permanent." ("Даже он не вечен.") Камни - "Some small rocks." ("Немного небольших камней") Кремень - "A tiny blade-like rock." ("Маленький лезвиеподобный камень") Золотой самородок - "I will take it with me." ("Я возьму его с собой") Селитра - "Herein lies the folly of man." ("В нём вся глупость человеческая") Могилы Надгробие (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это же моё имя!") Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." ("Здесь ничего не написано.") Могила- "Some day, I will join you." ("Когда-нибудь я присоединюсь к тебе.") Могила (раскопана)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." ("Земля изрыгнула свои секреты.") Скелет - "I envy his escape." ("Я завидую его спасению.") След Коалослона Любопытная кучка пыли - "Oh look. More dirt." ("О, посмотрите. Еще больше грязи") След животного - "Signs of the beast." ("Знаки зверя.") Деревянная штука (портал Максвелла) Портал Максвелла - "No good can come of this." ("Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.") Портал Максвелла (почти закончена) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" ("Оно наполовину построено или наполовину разрушено?") Портал Максвелла (завершена)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" ("Я уверена - следующий мир будет еще ужаснее!") Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." ("Это не имеет острых углов") Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." ("Это выглядит сложно") Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." (" Это содержит душу(Жизненно-важная искра)") Metal Potato Thing- "What hideous creation!" ("Что за ужасное создание") Червоточина Червоточина (закрыта) - "Life doesn't always make sense." ("Жизнь не всегда может впечатлить.") Червоточина (открыта) - "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." ("Не зависимо от того, что оно потребляет - оно никогда не насытится.") Пруд - "Ophelia, are you down there?" ("Офелия, ты внизу?") Паучье логово - "A nest of filth and villainy." ("Гнездо грязи и подлости") Паучье яйцо - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." ("Крошечный пакет полный смерти и разрушения") Кроличья нора - "I'm too big to fall down there." ("Я слишком большая чтобы провалиться туда.") Запечатанная кроличья нора (ROG) - "It's closed up. None is falling down there, now." ("Она закрыта. Теперь туда никто не свалится.") 'Природа - Пещеры' Запечатанная Карстовая воронка - "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." ("Кто-то пытается держать подземелье закрытым") Карстовая воронка - "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." ("Великое зло скрывается под поверхностью.") Веревка на поверхность - "The surface beckons." ("Поверхность манит.") Сталагмит - "The Earth gives up its bounty." ("Земля отдает свои сокровища.") Спилагмит - "It is infested." ("Он заражен.") Грибное дерево - "Even the trees down here are weird." ("Даже деревья здесь зловещие.") Цветок света- "It looks fragile." ("Выглядит хрупким.") Лампочка - "It's slowly burning out." ("Она медленно выгорает.") Грибной дерн - "Some ground." ("Немного почвы.") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие Гончие приближаются - "The hounds are baying." ("Гончие лают.") Гончая - "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" ("Прочь, мерзкий приспешник зла!") Красная гончая - "His disposition is firey." ("У нее вспыльчивый нрав.") Синяя Гончая - "He has a cold, dead heart." ("У нее холодное, мертвое сердце") Зуб гончей - "Pulled out by the root." ("Вырван с корнем.") Пауки Паук - "A creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи!") Паук (спит) - "Evil is sleeping." ("Зло спит.") Паук (мертв) - "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") Паук Воин - "A warrior of the night!" ("Воин ночи!") Паук Воин (спит) - "I must beware." ("Я должна поостеречься.") Паук Воин (мертв)- "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") Пещерный паук- "A cowardly spider." ("Трусливый паук.") Плевун - "He's chewing on something." ("Он что-то жует.") Паутина - "So slippery and fine." ("Такая скользкая и тонкая.") Паучья железа - "Even in death, this beast causes pain." ("Даже после смерти, эти звери могут причинять боль.") Крампус Крампус - "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." ("Привет, подлая тварь ада.") Мешок Крампуса - "It smells of goat." ("Воняет козой.") Щупальце Щупальце - "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасным.") Шип щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острое и скользкое.") Пятно щупальца - "These are better off unmentioned." ("Лучше не упоминать об этом.") Слизнепаха Курган слизнепах — "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." ("Слизнепахи выскакивают, когда они перерастают его") Слизнепаха — "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." ("Он бездумно гонится за камнями") Улипаха — "That one has a larger shell." ("У этой панцирь побольше.") Слизь слизнепахи — "It shivers with slimy anticipation." ("Оно дрожит в слизистом предвкушении.") Сломанный панцирь — "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." ("Осколки разрушенных мечт слизнепахи.") Панцирь улипахи — "Now I can hide from my problems." ("Теперь я могу скрыться от своих проблем.") Мышелиск Мышелиск — "A creature of the night." ("Творение ночи.") Гуано — "The inevitable byproduct of life." ("Неизбежный побочный продукт жизни.") Крыло мышелиска — "I wish I could fly away." ("Хотела бы я иметь возможность улететь.") Cooked Batilisk Wing —"They once held such great potential." ("Когда-то они несли большой потенциал.") Мэрмы Мэрм - "Horrib swamp thing!" ("Ужасная болотная тварь!") Голова мэрма - "No dignity at all." ("Никакого достоинства.") Дом мэрма - "Time has broken it down." ("Время его не пощадило.") Прочие Комар - "Takes life so it may live" ("Забирает жизнь, чтобы жить") Комар (пойман) - "I can feel its stolen warmth." ("Я чувствую его краденное тепло.") Шахматный слон (епископ) - "What does he pray for?" ("За что он молится?") Шахматный конь - "A cold, soulles horse" ("Холодный, бездушный конь.") Свинья-оборотень- "A Creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи!") Призрак- "He has risen from the grave!" ("Он восстал из могилы!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Коалослон Коалослон — "A beast of solitude." ("Животное одиночества.") Коалослон (след потерян) — "This trail leads nowhere." ("Этот след ведет в никуда.") Коалослон (найден)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." (" Я чувствую присутствие зверя поблизости.") Бифало Бифало - "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." ("Какие безумные мысли скрываются за этими глазами.") Бифало (спит) - "What nightmares he must be having." ("Какие, должно быть, у него кошмары.") Бифало (бритый) - "His nakedness is now on display." ("Теперь его нагота выставлена на показ.") Шерсть Бифало - "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." ("Где-то бродит бифало, голый и замерзший.") Рог Бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." ("Звучит, как будто бы внутри пастбище бифало.") Малыш Бифало - "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." ("Наслаждайся юнностью. Скоро ты познаешь ужасы реального мира.") Пчелы Пчела - "I'd steer clear of that stinger." ("Я бы держалась подальше от её жала.") Пчела (в инвентаре) - "Be still little one." ("Не шевелись, малютка.") Пчела-убийца - "A bee with a cold dead heart." ("Пчела с холодным мертвым сердцем") Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - "Be still little one." ("Не шевелись, малютка.") Жало - "Sharp and deadly." ("Острое и смертоносное.") Свиньи Свинья - "They are so standoffish." ("Они такие отстранённые") Свинья (союзник)- "I still feel alone." ("Я все еще чувствую себя одиноко.") Свинья (мертва)- "He is better off, now." ("Теперь ему лучше.") Свиная кожа - "It still has a tail on it." (Всё еще с хвостиком.) Голова свиньи - "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." ("Убей свинью. Пролей её кровь.") Лягушка Лягушка - "He is little and warty." ("Маленькая и бородавчатая.") Лягушка (спит) - "He's asleep." ("Она спит.") Лягушка (мертва)- "Life is small and short." ("Жизнь мала и коротка.") Заяц Заяц- "What tormented inner lives they must have." ("Что за измученные жизни они имеют внутри.") Заячий мех - "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence" ("В нём заключена пушистая сущность.") :Между прочим, у словосочетания Fuzzy Wuzzy есть целая история. Заячья хижина- "Это не столь съедобно, как смотрится." 'Мобы - пассивные животные' Бабочка Бабочка - "Pretty, but short-lived." ("Красивая, но жизнь её коротка.") Бабочка (в инвентаре) - "I hold its life in my hands." ("Её жизнь в моих руках.") Птицы Ворон - "Take the beak from out my heart." ("Вынь из сердца клюв проклятый.") Ворон (в инвентаре) - "He is mine." ("Он мой.") Перо Ворона - "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." ("Перо ворона, чёрное, как бесконечная тьма.") Красная птица - "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." ("Значит ли это, что весна приближается? Надеюсь, что нет.") Красная птица (в инвентаре) - " He likes my pocket." ("Ему нравится мой карман.") Красная птица - "A redbird feather, red like blood." ("Перо красной птицы, красное, как кровь.") Снежная птица - "Life in the tundric waste" ("Жизнь в ледяных пустошах.") Снежная птица (в инвентаре) - "It's so soft." ("Она такая мягкая.") Лазурное перо - "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." ("Перо снежной птицы, белое, как свет в конце тоннеля.") Индюк - "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" ("Глупая птица! Отвали от моих ягод!") Честер Глаз на косточке- "It's looking into my soul." ("Оно смотрит мне в душу") Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." ("Не столько спит сколько... ждет.") Пепел от глаза на косточке- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" ("Костеглаз сгорел в огне, когда я телепортировалась") Честер- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." ("Пушистый и пустой мячик") Кролик Кролик- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." ("Он бродит бездумно, безразличный к своей судьбе.") Кролик (в инвентаре)- "He is safely in my embrace." ("Он в безопасности в моих объятиях.") Светлячки Светлячки- "A tiny brightness in the dark." ("Маленькие огни в темноте") Светлячки(в инвентаре)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." ("Крошечные огоньки, отрезанные от внешнего мира моим карманом.") Мандрагора Мандрагора - "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." ("Могучая мандрагора. Нужно взять её ночью.") Мандрагора (Следует за игроком) - "Onward, my vegetable minion!" ("Вперед, мой растительный слуга!") Мандрагора (мертва) - "Alas, poor mandrake!" ("Увы, бедная мандрагора!") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица Высокая птица - "Free from the shackles of the sky." ("Свободна от оков неба.") Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) - "The nest is empty." ("В гнезде пусто") Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) - "That's quite an egg!" ("Вот это яйцо!") Яйцо высокой птицы Яйцо высокой птицы - "So full of potential." ("Преисполнено потенциала!") Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовлено)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." ("Вот и все надежды, выжжены. Неплохо с беконом.") Яйцо вылупляется - "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." ("Хрупкое существо борется за право видеть свет.") Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." ("Я избавила его от страданий бытия.") Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." - ("Оно не перенесёт такую жару.") Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." ("Охлажденное темнотой.") Треснутое яйцо (прошло много времени)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." ("Жизнь, быстрее начавшаяся, быстрее закончится") Треснутое яйцо (прошло короткое время)- "Soon now." ("Скоро.") Smallbird Маленькая птица - "Hello there little one." - ("Привет, малыш.") Маленькая птица (голодна)- "Are you empty inside?" ("Ты пуста внутри?") Маленькая птица (умирает с голоду)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." ("Чёрная дыра, из которой никогда не возвращаются семена") Небольшая птица Птица-подросток- "Will you leave me too?" ("И ты меня покинешь?") Птица-подросток (голодна)- "We all try to fill the void." - ("Все мы пытаемся заполнить пустоту.") Птица-подросток (голодная, атакующая)- "Your true nature is revealed!" - ("Ты показал свою истинную сущность!") 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт - "He's huge!" ("Он огромен!") Живое полено - "It is forever silently screaming." ("Оно вечно беззвучно кричит.") Королева пауков - "She is regal in her horribleness." ("Она царственна в своей чудовищности.") Паучья шляпа - "Time to stare into the abyss." ("Время смотреть в бездну.") Циклоп-олень - "Death incarnate!" ("Воплощение смерти!") Глаз циклопа - "What terrors it must see." ("Какие ужасы он видел.") Древний страж - "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." ("Ему должно быть одиноко. Заперт в такой маленькой клетке.") Рог стража - "All that remains of a once great beast." ("Всё, что осталось от некогда великого чудовища.") Боссы ROG Гусь/лось - "It's an abomination." ("Какая мерзость.") Яйцо гуся/лося - "Not sure how a thing like that happens." ("Не уверена, как такое вообще происходит.") Гусёнок/лосёнок - "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." ("Новая жизнь. То, что требуется меньше всего.") Медведь-барсук - "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." ("Он мог бы раздавить меня одним ударом. Хотела бы я, чтобы он так и сделал.") Толстая шкура - "It smells like death." ("Пахнет смертью.") 'Мобы - Другие' Максвелл - "I feel a strange kinship with him." ("Я чувствую странное родство с ним.") Король свиней - "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." ("Прожигайте жизнь пока можете, Ваше величество.") Абигейл - "That's my twin sister, Abigail." (Это моя сестра-близнец Абигейл.) 'Еда - Мясо' Мясо монстра- "Evilness pervades it." ("Пронизано злом.") Употребление мяса монстра- "That was not edible." ("Это было не съедобно") Приготовленное мясо монстра - "Cooked evil is still evil." ("Приготовленное зло — всё ещё зло.") Мясо- "It is still bloody." ("Оно по-прежнему окровавлено") Приготовленное мясо- "The blood has been cooked away." - ("Кровь была выделена с готовкой.") Drumstick- "I should gobble it." ("Я должна съесть это") Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." ("Теперь стало еще вкуснее") Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." ("Теперь я буду сыта весь день") Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." ("Приготовлено до совершенства") Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." ("Оно пахнет как крошечный страх") Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." ("Огонь очистил это") Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." - ("Я предпочла бы уши.") Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." - ("Теперь это выглядит еще хуже.") Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." - ("Я слышала, что это деликатес.") Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." ("На вкус как курица.") 'Еда - Фрукты' Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похож на мозг пришельца.") Разрезанный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высшая кухня!") Дуриан - "Oh it smells!" ("Ох. Он воняет!") Вонючий Дуриан - "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь воняет ещё хуже!") Питайя - "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") Приготовленная Питайя - "Still weird." ("Всё еще странный.") Ягоды - "These berries are tart." ("Эти ягоды вкусные.") Жареные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что от жара они стали лучше.") 'Еда - Овощи' Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" (" С большим содержанием фруктозы!") Попкорн - "High in fructose!" ("С большим содержанием фруктозы!") Морковь (в земле)- "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля выращивает овощедеток") Морковь (в инвентаре)- "It's a carrot." ("Это морковь.") Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Она большая, как моя голова!") Приготовленная тыква - "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как это превратилось в пирог...") Баклажан - "It doesn't look like an egg." ("Что-то он не очень похож на яйцо") (игра слов: по английски баклажан - Eggplant, что дословно переводится как яйцо-растение.) Тушеный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." ("Еще менее яичен.") 'Еда - Блюда из казана' Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Еда - Другое' Семена - "Life, or at least the promise of it." ("Жизнь, или, по крайней мере, её обещание.") Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of 'em." ("Я выварила из них всю жизнь.") Мед - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." ("Сладостное, но мимолетное наслаждение.") Лепестки - "I have destroyed something beautiful." ("Я уничтожила нечто красивое.") Крылья бабочки - "No more can the butterfly soar." ("Больше не может масло парить.") Масло - "I wasn't expecting that." ("Такого я не ожидала.") Перегной - "Everything turns to waste eventually." ("В итоге всё обращается в отходы.") 'Режим приключения' Смерть в приключении - "Not all deaths are the same." ("Не все смерти одинаковы.") Дверь Максвелла - "What technological terror is this?" ("Что это за технологический ужас?") Жезл поиска - "It is forever seeking its lost half." ("Он вечно ищет свою утерянную половинку.") Жезл поиска (На постаменте в начале уровня) - "That rod looks useful!" ("Этот жезл выглядит полезным!") Жезл поиска (Далеко) - "The source is distant." - ("Источник далеко.") Жезл поиска (Ближе) - "The wickedness draws closer." ("Зло приближается.") Жезл поиска (Еще ближе) - "It is very close now." ("Теперь оно очень близко.") Жезл поиска (Совсем рядом) - "Something wicked it here!" ("Что-то злое здесь!") Жезл поиска (Портал запущен) - "Now my machine can work!" ("Теперь моя машина может работать!") Ловушка Максвелла - "Death when i least expect it." ("Смерть там, где я её меньше всего ожидаю.") 'Разное' Рубин- "Red like my heart's blood." ("Красен как моё кровоточащее сердце.") Сапфир- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" ("Синий как... эм... грустная птица?") Волосы с бороды - "That's just nasty." ("Это просто противно.") Навоз - "Life is blood and this." ("Жизнь - лишь кровь и это.") Пепел - "All that's left after fire has done its job." ("Это всё, что осталось, когда огонь окончил свою работу.") Предметы из могил. Сплавленные шарики - "They are just melted together." ("Они просто таяли вместе.") Поддельная дудка Казу - "It's just a cheap replica." ("Это просто дешёвая подделка.") Узел Горда - "The knot is stuck. Forever." ("Узел застрял. Навсегда.") Гном - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." ("Наверное, какой-то религиозный артефакт.") Маленькая ракета - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." ("Печально, что она слишком мала для меня, чтобы сбежать.") Изношенные провода- "Their electricy carrying days are over." ("Дни их электропроводимости закончились.") Бильбоке - "I have no time for fun and games!" ("У меня нет времени на игры и веселье!") Эбонитовая пробка - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." ("Шикарно. Все мои ванные нужды в одном.") Перепутанные пуговицы - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." ("Я предпочитаю молнии.") Вставная челюсть- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - ("Я надеюсь, что выберусь отсюда, прежде чем оно мне понадобится.") Лгущий робот - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." ("Он нашёптывает мне красивую ложь.") Сморщенное щупальце - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." ("Не знаю, что мне делать со сморщенным щупальцем.") 'Прочие фразы' Общее (?)- "It is unmentionable." ("Это неприлично!") Боевой клич- "Death will find you!" ("Смерть найдет тебя!") Боевой клич (Добыча)- "Suffer, worm!" ("Страдай, червяк!") Боевой клич (Свинья)- "Let death embrace you." ("Отдайся объятиям смерти!") Боевой клич (Паук)- "I shall send you to the other side." ("Я отправлю тебя на тот свет!") Боевой клич (Паук-воин)- "I will be your end." ("Я стану твоей смертью!") Покидает схватку - "You shall live. For now." ("Ты будешь жить. Пока что.") Факел (Сгорел)- "Darkness has returned." ("Тьма вернулась.") Сумерки- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." ("Тьма скоро будет здесь, я должна подготовиться.") Выходит на свет- "And there was light!" ("Да будет свет!") Приближается тьма- "The darkness has swallowed me." ("Тьма поглотила меня.") Действия в темноте- "The darkness! It is too dark!" ("Тьма! Так темно!") Не может что-то сделать- "I can't do anything right." ("Я ничего не могу правильно сделать.") Чарли - "Demon! Show yourself!" ("Покажись, демон!") Чарли (атакует)- "I'm attacked!" ("Я атакована!") Инвентарь полон- "I can carry no more." ("Я не могу больше унести") Ест- "YUM!" ("НЯМ!") Ест (Испорченная еда)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." ("Эта еда была близка к концу своего существования.") Ест (Лежалая еда)- "Was that stale?" ("Оно было несвежее?") Ест (Испорченная еда) - "That was not edible." ("Это несъедобно!") Прыжок в червоточину- "I emerge into this world once more." ("Я появляюсь в этом мире снова.") Примечания *"I have become the destroyer of worlds." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. *"And there was light!" ‒ ("Да будет свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. *"Alas, poor mandrake!" - отсылка к цитате "Alas, poor Yorick!" ("Бедный Йорик!") из знаменитого монолога Гамлета. *"Take thy beak from out my heart" - цитата из стихотворения Эдгара По "Ворон" *Цитата о топливе ужаса "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff" ("Со сном, полным сновидений, появляется это") - отсылка к тому, что nightmare fuel в английском означает ещё и что-то неопасное, но чрезвычайно страшное, например, кошмар во сне. Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи